1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning systems, and more particularly to a Laser Positioning System that defines the absolute position of an element under the influence of external disturbances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning systems are useful for many applications where elements are placed, assembled, moved, re-oriented, or otherwise positioned. Sensing and measuring systems have in recent years made extensive use of lasers and related equipment to determine distance, create a straight line, and the like. There has been a proliferation in the construction trade (as well as other fields of endeavor) of inexpensive laser levels, plumb laser devices, laser measurement tools, laser range finders, laser micrometers, laser scanners, laser angle measures, and the like. These tools have proven invaluable in the construction of buildings and walls, construction site preparation, agricultural field preparation and maintenance, construction of various manmade structures, and general architectural and surveying applications. Many of these existing laser based systems do not accommodate external disturbances or movement. The precise nature of a laser beam is very useful in measurement systems, but also presents a problem when the external environment contains movement or disturbances. One example of an environmental disturbance that renders a laser based measurement system inoperable is that of fog or rain. Moisture in the traveling pathway of the laser beam attenuates and disperses the laser beam such that it does not reach its intended sensing or receiving target. Another example of an externality is the introduction of movement, vibration or other mechanical disturbances that displace the laser beam from its intended trajectory such that it does not reach its intended sensing or receiving target. While disturbance compensation using mathematical techniques to remove the disturbance empirically can be adapted to such situations, and stabilization techniques to reduce or eliminate the disturbance can also he used, oftentimes the disturbance is such that it either cannot be entirely stabilized through mechanical means, or the movement is such that the laser beam does not hit its intended sensing or receiving target and mathematical techniques cannot be employed without received data from an incident laser hit. In an application such as a robotic brick laying system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,965,571 B2 to Peters et al. and entitled “Brick Laying System”, the ability to locate and sense a laser signal is of paramount importance in the placement of bricks or other building elements by the robotic arm assembly described in the '571 patent. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,965,571 B2 to Peters et al. and entitled “Brick Laying System” is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a laser positioning system that defines the absolute position of each element. It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser positioning system with a large field of vision for receiving a transmitted laser signal. It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser positioning system that is fully operational in an environment having external mechanical disturbances. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a laser positioning system that has control feedback to compensate for external disturbances. These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.